


You're here for life.

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, eviltwin au, poor stan, seriously- ford can go die in a ditch, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stanford got angry. Sometimes he took it out on Stanley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're here for life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the amazing @bratnsfw (from tumblr!) This gonna get dark, but it is the eviltwin au, so that’s like a given! I really hope you like it! 
> 
> There really is no reason behind the punishment other than the fact that Stanford had a bad day. Sometimes he took it out on Stanley.

_“STANLEY!”_

_The sound cuts through the thick silence like the shot of a pistol, roaring into Stanley’s ears and sending a sharp, sudden spark of fear down his unclothed back. He burrows deeper into the pile of clothes he’d threw over himself like a shield, whimpering under his breath. The sound of thundering footsteps got closer, each heavy thump another painful reminder of how easily Stanford’s moods can change. And he is sinking further, shaking like a leaf during fall as he waited for Stanford to find him_ **because he always finds him-**  
  
Then it is silent.   
  
Stanley let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, waiting in the dark sanctuary he’d made for himself, praying to any gods to help him.  
  
“Found you.”   


_And Stanley didn’t even have the time to scream as he was dragged out by his hair, meeting the cold, smug eyes of his twin._

* * *

Stanford stared down at Stanley, taking in the sight of his bruised and battered brother cowering with nothing but a sick satisfaction. Brushing his thumb over a plush, split bottom lip, Stanford smiled softly. 

“What I have told you about running away?” He murmured, sliding the hand that wasn’t occupied in Stanley’s hair down to his neck.

The other froze, terror clogging his throat as Stanford’s fingers squeezed his neck in warning. It was a practiced movement, each finger taking its time to curl around the already bruised skin of his throat. Stanford’s breath fanned his face in a small gust as he laughed, kissing Stanley. His lips moved against Stanley’s in a gentle movement even as his fingers tightened, cutting off the air that Stanley desperately needed.  
  
The sounds of Stanley’s muffled gasps and whimpers made Stanford moan softly, pressing the other to the floor. The way Stanley’s eyes bulged slightly, lining with thick, crystalline tears brought a heavy warmth to his loins and the red, almost purple cheeks urged him to take.   
  
Stanley looked up at the ceiling, wondering if this would finally be the end. Stanford would actually kill him- free him of the mortal burdens that plagued his shattering psyche. And he couldn’t help but be glad about it. He wanted to die, to leave the scarred, scared shadow of himself and finally rest. 

“You think it would be so easy to leave me?” Stanford hissed, letting him go and forcing him to take a breath.

Of course not, Stanley thought in despair- not putting up a fight as he was flipped over. And as the pain started and his heart broke even further, he closed his eyes in defeat.

He would never be that lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
